


Flowers

by ghostlycryptid



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Amaguji - Freeform, Anthropology, Flowers, Fluff, Gay, Hair Braiding, LGBTQ Character, M/M, One Shot, Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Ultimate Adventurer, Ultimate Anthropologist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:23:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28791669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostlycryptid/pseuds/ghostlycryptid
Summary: Two bros putting flowers in each other’s hair no feet apart cause they’re so gay ;)Yet another Amaguji oneshot because I love them
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/Shinguji Korekiyo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	Flowers

"Hey, Kiyo?" 

"Hm?" The anthropologist hummed, not looking up from the book he was reading. 

"Can I ask you something kinda weird?" His boyfriend, Rantaro, asked him gently. 

Kiyo raised an eyebrow, thumbing the line on the page he'd been reading before looking at the shorter male, who was currently toying with one of the many bracelets he was wearing. 

"Oh? What sort of question do you wish to ask of me, Amami?" 

Rantaro inhaled deeply. Kiyo was a tad bit anxious, he wasn't going to lie. His partner seemed nervous. What was it that he was going to ask him about? Was it something bad? Something... awkward? The curiosity overwhelmed him greatly. 

"Can I do your hair sometime?" Rantaro finally spewed out.

Kiyo blinked, surprised. That was it? That was his 'strange' question? Not that Kiyo was complaining, obviously, but still - why had he seemed so hesitant to ask him that? 

"...Of course you can, Rantaro." Kiyo replied. He smiled. "Why were you so anxious to ask me? You know you can ask me anything, right? The way I see it, there is no such thing as a stupid question. Especially from you, my love." 

Rantaro smiled. "Yeah, I know, I just... wasn't sure if you'd be comfortable with that or not." He said, blushing slightly. Kiyo giggled at the sight of his boyfriend being slightly bashful. 

"You're welcome to do my hair any time you'd like, my love." He replied. "And I appreciate you asking for my consent. Thank you." 

"No problem, Kork." 

➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶ 

"You seem to be oddly good at this." Kiyo commented as Rantaro's fingers gently passed through his ocean green locks. 

Rantaro chuckled. "Oddly? I have twelve sisters. I like to consider myself an expert at doing hair, thank you very much." 

Kiyo laughed. "First it was painting nails, now it's styling hair. You should really open up a beauty parlor some day." He joked. 

They were now sitting in the living room, Rantaro on the couch and Korekiyo on the floor. There was a brush and a small cluster of various hair ties and clips next to the ultimate adventurer, the brush already having been used. Rantaro had decided to put Kiyo's hair into a large braid, something that he thought the anthropologist would like. There was also a small basket of wildflowers next to Rantaro's lap and he had been incorporating them into the braid as he weaved the strands of hair together, making light conversation with his boyfriend the entire time. 

"Are there any cultures that have any sort of fun facts about hair that you know of, Kiyo?" Rantaro asked. 

Kiyo hummed in thought, pausing for a moment to think. "Well, in a lot of cultures, long hair is typically seen as a sign for a healthy individual, especially in women." He started. "This was apparently especially common in the Middle Ages. Women who were married, however, couldn't really wear their hair down freely like most women do today because, simply put, it was extremely frowned upon."

Kiyo continued rambling on about the history and folklore of hair from all different countries, Rantaro listening to every word. He loved hearing his boyfriend talk about anthropology - he was always so passionate about human customs and cultures, always eager to learn more about people and their ways of life. He thought his fondness for the subject was adorable, and it made him even more excited to travel the world with him someday so he could learn to his heart's content. And Rantaro was excited to explore the world along with him, of course. They didn't call him the ultimate adventurer for nothing. 

He continued braiding his hair while listening to Kiyo talk for an unknown amount of time, a content smile on his face the entire time. Finally, Rantaro was able to grab a nearby hair tie and close the braid off. He added a few more flowers into his lover's hair before sitting back and admiring his work. 

"Alright, it's all done." Rantaro told him. Kiyo stood up slowly, gently touching his fingers to the braid, careful not to let the flowers fall out of it. He then moved towards the nearby mirror, which was hung up on the wall next to the couch. His eyes lit up when he saw his reflection, turning around to get a good look at Rantaro's handiwork. 

"This is gorgeous, Rantaro!" He exclaimed happily, smiling. "I love the way you incorporated the flowers, it's simply remarkable!" 

He turned to face Rantaro, beaming. "Thank you so much, my love." 

"Don't mention it, Kork." Rantaro replied, gazing at his boyfriend lovingly. 

Kiyo reached over to the basket of flowers, which still had a couple of leftover blossoms at the bottom of it. He picked up one of the red ones and tucked it behind Rantaro's ear. He cupped the shorter male's face in his bandaged hand, gently rubbing his thumb against his lover's cheek. Rantaro blushed slightly, his faded green eyes sparkling as they looked into Kiyo's loving yellow eyes. 

"I love you, my rose." Kiyo said quietly.

"I love you too, my flower."


End file.
